


such a quiet thing

by motetus



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Extra Treat, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus
Summary: The Handmaiden and the Miraluka both fall to the dark, but they fall together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/gifts).




End file.
